


Double - Life Diva

by The_Black_Heron



Category: Avengers
Genre: DEM BOIS LOVE YOU, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Reader is winged and awesome af, Sad, There will be smut if enough people like this, gay af, sometimes scary lol, this gets good I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Heron/pseuds/The_Black_Heron
Summary: Living two lives, one of a world-renown superstar and the other, a simple vigilante with secrecy clouding this from the light of the media. You are The Countess regardless of your gender, you choose to be genderfluid and love it! Your tour drives you to The Big Apple, The City That Never Sleeps, New York City! There you meet an old friend from long ago. Still wondering about that secret double-life? Two people know but, will they spread this eye-opening news? Will Steve or Bucky make up their minds about the cute lil'guy to date, or the flirty, talented girl? Find out in, Double-Life Diva!





	1. Backstory and The True Beginning

You finish your last note, breathing heavily because of your exausting choreography. When put together, music and dance, it looked amazing. The lights did their rehearsed blackout, letting you switch into your final pose. The blacklights activated, glowing up the stage, costumes and, your makeup into bright, neon colors. The camera zoomed in on you and three dancers aound you. You open your eyes, showing your neon rainbow contacts. 

The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming for an encore. It wasn't always like this, the crowd, the fans on the street, the paparazzi, the giant tours and the long bus rides. It was what people considered a hostage situation, without help coming or any show of ariving. It wasn't always fame a popularity..It was dangerous back then... ah, where to start even? If I'm going to tell a story, I'd better start where most writers start, the beginning. 

You were a failed test, a simple experiment that was to never to result into anything successful, unlike the others made for destruction. You were looked down upon, you didn't know why either, the language barrier kept you from knowing, until one of them finally spoke to you. He had dark brown hair, it was semi-long, as in you'd still be able to brush it like a little girl's hair. It was unruly and normally a mess. He had a serious face, until he looked you in the eye and moved from the cell you were kept in. He had a strong build, most likely the most sucessful of the many experiments that were made. 

He entered your cell, you already sitting in the far corner, away from the White-Coats who were always doing painful tests that always ended up with you being severly injured or sick. The door was closed behind him and he walked forward a couple steps, observing where you were and what state your room was in. It was kind of a mess to say the least. You did have a couple of recent squables with the White-Coats. You struggled against how some would walk over and simply grab you, not giving any sign of contact. You had thrown one over the little cart they always brought in. You had guessed it was your food, because you hadn't received it in a couple of days, probably as punishment. 

He stared in your direction, you immediately stiffening at the intimidating vibe seeping through the boring grey and white room. You stood up, pressing yourself to the wall and looking around him for a way to give him an excercise trying to take you to wherever he was designated to take you. His face was covered with a mask that only reached a little ways from under his eyes and it went over the bridge of his nose, covering his mouth and chin.

He walked at a slow but cautious pace towards you, increasingly getting closer. You began to show your physical stress, breathing getting heavier and you ready to bolt at any moment. He rushed for you and you dodged him, hitting your left side on the wall roughly. You had been put in a straight jacket, stopping you from holding your aching side. You rolled and got to your feet, backing up into the opposite corner amd getting into a defensive stance. You could still fight without your arms, he had've to read your file and test outcomes to get in here, didn't he? 

He turned around and looked you in the eye, a look that screamed, "Just give up, you're only making this harder on yourself". You tugged at the jacket and looking down at the scratched up buckles, hearing a rip. You looked back up at him, now walking towards you a brisk pace. You tuged more and more, releasing one of your arms and mobilizing you. You tore off the jacket and hopped up, releasing the one thing he hadn't been briefed on, the two feathered things you held dear, your wings.

Your wings were your life, they were able to fold up and sleek if you wanted to practice your sharp curves and very fan-like if you wanted to just practice mid-air balance and endurance. They were a creamy-white color, with rusty-red stripes and strong muscles. They resembled Ferruginous Hawk wings. They were twice your size, you being 5' 9 3/4", they were oversived for your body and sometimes clumsy, making you prone to mistakes and a higher chance at mission failure. You easily made your way to the ceiling corner and held yourself there. You braced yourself against the two walls and looked down at your attacker. He was simply staring, observing on how to complete his simple task. 

A small hatch opened on the opposite side of the wall and a small barrel slipped through quietly. It looked like a dart gun of some type, but it wasn't aimed at you. As the dart shot, time slowed down, you jumped down from the corner and pushed him over, onto his back. A sharp pain was soon spreading throughout your shoulder and sending your nerves into overdrive. Whatever it was, it was the very opposite of a sedative. He looked behind him and saw the small hatch close and people rushing into the hallway. He was confused and was soon looking back at you, a crumpled form of shaking feathers on the floor. 

Pain was surging through your body and tears were slowly making their way to your eyes. You attemped at getting up, only to have a kick come from nowhere, hitting your stomach, now sending pain like lightning through your body. You choked out a gasp and rolled onto your back and held your stomach, still looking at the confused soldier. He looked at you straight in the eyes once more, full of worry and confusion. 

He scuttled backwards toward the next best wall, while two armed soldiers dressed up in regular millitary attair with black hats and a red insignia, grabed him by the arms and carried him out. He began to struggle past the threshold of the cell, straining to look at you while being carried away. A punch came from a White-Coat, making either your nose or lip bleed, you couldn't tell because of the searing white-hot pain surging through you. 

The corners of your vision were going black, your eyes trying to focous on the soldier you saved from a painful fate. Darkness consumed your vision and your head slowly laid itself back onto the floor, unsure of what the White-Coats were going to do to you now. Scared, tired and in pain; you closed your eyes and though of an endless sky with some puffy cotton candy-like clouds floating by, and maybe a rain cloud you could fly under and get a quick rinse and be on your way. You soon only saw blackness and soon lost your thoughts, falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small part of the backstory but this is how reader-kun and bucky first met. Sorry if it was long and boring. ^3^


	2. Another Day and Strange Meetings

New York was a hustle-and-bustle type of city. It never slept and there was always something to do and new food to go try. You were on your way to visit the Avengers tower, you were a huge fan of Steve Rogers and the Avengers-but you know we gotta just love The Star Spangled Man With The Plan. Sitting in your tour bus, you watched with cadmium orange and cadmium yellow-golden eyes as fans had filled the streets and a news van captured a shot for the fans at home. You turned to your mirror and put in one green and one blue contact before Tony Stark's assistant noticed. After you did, she looked up from her work. 

"Hey, we'll be arriving at the tower soon so you should get ready." She said cheerfully. If only you knew what you were getting into. 

"Yeah, besides I gotta test out some new outfits I managed to get together." Suddenly a bright idea popped into your imaginative mind. "Oh my god! Let's play a game of dress-up! I have lots of clothes that look very high-business class but still look sassy!" 

She laughed at your enthusiasm and just simply followed you to your yeh-big trunk. Half of it was black and the other half was white. The black side you didn't open, that was for later and later only, the white side you let free from the confines of the slender buckles keeping it closed. You pulled out a nice white blouse and a beige skirt, holding them up to Pepper and grabbing a pair of white heels. You gave them to her and practically shoved her into your side of the bus, just for privacy. You took off your shirt, pulling a tall curtain around the side of the bus you were in, covering the windows and divinding the bus. 

You quickly put on your favorite outfit; a purple and black corset with a grey shoulder jacket with a raised collar, black leggings with a grey pair of shorts, dark grey ankle boots that laced like Converse sneakers with the toe part a shiny purple, and, sheer arm gloves almost reaching your shoulders. The tops of the gloves were hidden by the cute jacekt. You put on a second pair of fingerless gloves, a hole on the top of your hand with small spiked studs around it for extra effect. You wrapped a brown vest around your waist and stuffed it under the hem of the corset, making a hanging part of your outfit. 

Your jewlery was purple and you finished your look with spiked black and purple arm bands, your grey, purple and black Brooklyn, New York-Back Street Boys hat and silver eye makeup. It wasn't over the top, not like your shows. They were about just not the music, but the presentation and the of action through thr music. You called it art, while others called it odd or too out there. You finished the look with some light vermillion lip gloss as Pepper walked out and smiled.

"Tony's going to fall head over heels for you, like he hasn't already." You said the last part of your sentence in a sing-song voice. Pepper blushed slightly. "Oh my god let me do your makeup! It's not going to be too flashy, just a little bit of "hey I'm here"." She sat down in your chair and and turned to you.

"Do your worst." She answered playfully, letting you run around the small area of the bus, playing with her hair and doing an ombre smokey-eye from black to as high as it would look very socially acceptable(the lash-line to the top of the lid). Pepper soon heard a happy "ta-da!" and she opened her eyes. She got up and was now tackling you with hugs. "I love it! How did you get my hair to stay up? I can never get it into such a perfect bun." She eyed the makeup and scarlet lipstick. It fit together so well. 

A smile spread across your face, "I'll teach you how to get the perfect bun and more but, we're at the tower already. Don't worry though, we can do eachother's makeup when we get together some girls that work in the tower for a Girl Party! I think it would be fun." 

Pepper opened the curtains and looked towards you, "That would be fun and it would improve the work being done. Killing two birds with one stone, I like that! Anyways it would give the girls a break from their usual boring office work and Tony’s continuous mission to get into their pants." 

Your eyes turned to the windows, looking at the crowds or people that followed your bus throughout the city. Another news truck and a couple of flashing cameras. You sigh and grab your phone off the charger and put on a good face for the crowd. You walk to the doors and step off the bus, putting your arms up in excitement, "Hellllooo New York!"

Flashes of cameras and phones flashed as you walked down the sidewalk, blocked off my beefy-looking guys


	3. A Not - So - Friendly Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNNDDD GUESS WHOS BACK WITH A BRAND NEW RAP AND I DONT MEAN RAP AS IN THAT WRAP (I hope I got that right HOWS IT GOIN and HAPPY NEW YEAR)

The numerous blinding lights of electronic debices got the best of you as you stepped off the tour bus. You absentmindedly signed items for fans as you walked down the, what could've been a giant path if it weren't for the craziest of fans and insane cameramen. If it weren't for Pepper either you'd be squashed into the pavement. You waved and quickly made your way inside as fans reached pass the guards to grab you.

“I swear they get crazier every time I am out on the streets. It is too crazy to even go for a silent walk without a single guard.” You commented as the doors closed and the fans rushed the glas windows to get more pictures. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark has the best security system in New York. Shall we go to the reserved room he has ready for you? I will let them up there decide who will give you the grand tour of Stark Tower.” She gestured to the large, silver elevator in the center of the giant lobby. 

You heard a crash, a scream and a struggle behind you and out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a hooded figure, rushing towards you. You were frozen and the guards quickly pushed you towards the elevator. 

“You’re disgusting! People like you shouldn't be granted the chance of living! You should kill yourself and rid the world of your existence! You are a living sin of Satan himself! You and all animals like you should be eradicated!” UThe hooded figure jumped onto one of the guards, making him slump backwards slightly. The guard quickly knocked the back of his head back into the figure’s face, making his realease the grip he had on him. He spun around to grab the attacker and pin him down, yelling into his walkie talkie about calling 911 and cuffing him. 

As for you, you were left almost in complete tears and were pressed firmly up against the back of the elevator. Your breathing was erratic and you hugged yourself, digging into the back of your corset to make it’s tight hug on you looser. 

Pepper sighed and pressed a few buttons on the screen of the elevator. Soon she was face to face with Tony Stark. 

“What the fuck just happened downstairs? I just watched the news and what the actual fuck was that?” Tony exclaimed. 

“For fuck’s sake Tony, I have no idea. From what that crazy asshole said, I can assure you that some guy was carrying out “the actions of The Lord”. She put up air quotation marks to mock the insane person who had just attempted to attack you. 

“Just get up here and let security do their job with taking that lunatic to the station. I hope our superstar - extraordinaire might have a better explanation on how she is a “sin and should be erradicated”. Tony hung up and the normal screen before Pepper had touched it returned. 

“Sorry about that, I was really hoping that security would effectively do their fuckin’ job, you know? Are you okay though, you are super pale? Well, paler than you should be.” Pepper took out her phone and it looked like she either sent some emails or texts or possibly both. 

You just nodded and wiped away a few tears that were welling up. Did that person know? And if so, how? HOW? You were so secretive with security in your home and places you stayed, how come you weren't aware this time? Why? WHY? 

A slight nudge to the arm slipped you from your zoned - out state of mind. You followed behind your guide to where Tony supposedly was. Pepper had begun to explain what happened as soon as she got a text/email, but you weren't listening, you wanted to be alone. As soon as a turn in the long hallway appeared, you dipped into the nearest room to you, listening to the footsteps get quieter and after a while, there was nothing. 

You stepped out of the room and slipped your boots off and shoved them under your arm. You began to walk quickly to a door that, not only caught your attention, but was away from all the other doors in the hallway. You turned the doorknob as fast as you could when you heard the faint echos of semi - deep voices. You quietly closed to door and locked it. You leaned against the door and sunk onto the floor, finally letting the welling tears flow. Why do people have to ruin things just when they are going okay?..


End file.
